MadDun: The Return of the Homo
by Swegmeister47
Summary: :3 :3 :3 :3 Okay so this is a fancfic between some of my best friends!1! I hope they read this! They just got together like a week ago! 3 3 3 3 So anyway, byeiz! Haters gonna hate. Any way I just hope my fudgein computer can upload this D: boyxboy don't like don't read! no flames plz. this is a lemon YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED


Madden x Duncan 3333 OmG YAOI!1! boyxboy Don't like don't read! This is a lemon YOU HAVE BEEN WARNNED!

It started with Madden waiting too eagerly at the window for his best friend to arrive. He figured it was due to excitement, yet it seemed odd to him that he was getting this worked up over his friend he sees nearly every day. That was the first time Duncan popped up in Madden's mind along with the idea of not being just friends, but more. After that, Madden never saw Duncan in the same way again. Every time Duncan came strolling into his room. _His room. _Without a shirt, he couldn't stop the blush from creeping up to his face. It was in this scenario after a long day of DnD, that Duncan first kissed him. Their lips met as Duncan gently cupped Madden's cheek in his palm. Madden was soaring. He couldn't believe it was happening. He quickly kissed back as Duncan slowly pulled away. "W-why did you kiss me?" Madden finally whimpered out. "You looked so cute when you were flustered, and I couldn't help noticing you only flushed that cute shade of red for me." Duncan all but purred at Madden. This was when their relationship first started.

Madden had invited Duncan over with the intent of playing some Call of Duty, but when his parents suddenly announced they'd be out partying, Madden had other plans. His little brother Conner had luckily been staying the night at his friend's house, and he was all alone, save for Duncan whom was soon to arrive. His head started swarming with thoughts, no; he had to keep himself composed for Duncan. He didn't want to look like he'd been waiting for this, which would be downright embarrassing. However, he just couldn't help it. He couldn't stop the images he knew so well of Duncan above him, behind him, commanding him, and making him so desperate and wanting. By the time Duncan finally approached Madden's door and knocked, Madden was flushed so deeply a fire truck would be jealous.

"I see you just couldn't wait, huh?" Duncan smirked as he took in Madden's disheveled appearance. "It's not like that!" The flustered blonde shot back, while gaining enough red to cover the tips of his ears. "Well go ahead and come in-" Madden started, "But I must warn you my parents aren't home, they took off to-" And just like that Madden was stopped by another pair of lips meeting his. "Good to know," Duncan growled, as his voice seemed to drop lower than it already was. Duncan crushed his lips to Madden's mouth once again and Madden moaned deeply into Duncan's mouth, loving the attention but wanting just so much _more_. Duncan reached down to find Madden already mostly erect, but when he cupped his boner and started to knead him in his hands he could feel Madden responding oh so positively to his touches. "U-upstairs" Madden breathed out, and Duncan understood he wanted this taken care of now, and that combined with the pleasure seeping off of Madden's face made Duncan want to claim Madden, to make him his, and he knew Madden loved it just as much as he did.

Madden started to tug Duncan's shirt back, leading him to the staircase. As the two clumsily climbed it and reached the top, Duncan had a wonderful idea. When Madden turned to face Duncan, he was startled by Duncan quickly pushing him back into the wall behind him, and leaving no space in between the two as he ground his awakened member against Madden's forcefully. Madden's head thumped against the wall as he threw it back in pure bliss. Duncan took the chance to enclose Madden's wrists in his hands and pinned him against the wall, trapping him as he mercilessly ground against the shorter of the two. Madden was lost, letting out a slur of curses and "God, _yes_"s as Duncan relentlessly moved the two, and sank his teeth into Madden's shoulder to stifle his groans. Madden tried to grab onto the back of Duncan's head, only to realize where his wrists were restrained on either side of him, and this made him moan even harder. Knowing Duncan had control over him, knowing Duncan would make him _his _did wonderful, unspeakable things to Madden. Things that were much better conveyed by action than words.

Duncan couldn't take the torture of listening to Madden's sweet voice any longer, as he grabbed Madden by the waist and lead him into his own room, nearly throwing him onto his bed. No matter how many times Duncan heard Madden's voice begging for him, it would always be his favorite thing to listen to. Duncan liked being in control, and to hear and feel Madden begging with him every motion was like heaven. Duncan slowly crawled on Madden's bed, setting to a position with his knees on either side of Madden, hovering over him. As he looked down, he was greeted by Madden's eyes half lidded, and his pupils dilated, his mouth agape in a look of pure bliss and wanting. That look made Duncan immediately start into action, first removing his shirt and reaching down to get Madden's off of him. The room was getting way too hot for clothing, and Duncan wasn't about to object to shedding Madden of his clothes.

Madden started to pant as Duncan began to kiss down his neck, his chest, his stomach, and stopped just above his jeans. Madden laced his hands in Duncan's hair and whined, but the powerful look Duncan sent his way made him shiver. As Duncan slowly unbuttoned Madden's pants he licked his lips in anticipation. Madden squirmed in an attempt to help Duncan shed him of his jeans. As they were finally pulled off along with his boxers he moaned just at the sight and feel of Duncan licking up the side of his length. However, he was quick to pull Duncan off of him, he wanted more than just this, and he was sure Duncan would give it to him. "I want you inside of me, please Duncan, please,". As Duncan shuddered just from the words alone, he wasn't in the mood to delay Madden form what he wanted. He quickly bent down and grabbed the bottle of lube they had hidden under Madden's bed, and let it warm up in his hand while kissing Madden deeply.

When Duncan felt Madden was ready enough, he poured some out onto his hand, and slowly rubbed it at Madden's entrance before slipping a finger inside of him.

FUCK THIS IS SO GAY SO SO GAY WHAT THE HELL EVEN HAPPENE D IM RUIEND SEE YOU IN SKELETON HELL YOU PAULA DEEN FUDKC S


End file.
